


the boy, the seance, and the burial

by whatiwroteinink



Series: the umbrella academy character studies [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Existential Angst, Ficlet, Five needs a hug, Minor AU, as in they don't survive at the end :), i like causing you pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwroteinink/pseuds/whatiwroteinink
Summary: “I had to bury you, you know,” Five said, sucking in a deep breath.---At the end of the world, Five finally tells someone who he is.





	the boy, the seance, and the burial

**Author's Note:**

> also for context in this the apocalypse is different- klaus and five are not with the rest of the academy when the world ends, and five doesn't think to jump back in time.

“I had to bury you, you know,” Five said, sucking in a deep breath. He looked up, holding his brother’s gaze for a moment before dropping it. 

“In the future, I mean. In the apocalypse. It was so… cold, and hot at the same time. The ash was everywhere.  _ Everywhere. _ It was in my throat and my eyes and my nose and I couldn’t  _ breathe. _

“I don’t think you understand that, Klaus. I couldn’t breathe and everything I knew was destroyed and I ran home. I don’t know what I thought I would find. It wasn’t you. 

“Luther first, buried in the rubble. It was terrifying, and awful, because I was  _ thirteen _ years old and didn’t deserve to see that. I screamed for you, and Ben, and Vanya, hell, I even screamed for dad. I just kept finding your fucking  _ bodies _ in the ground. There was so much blood.

“So I buried you. All of you. I had to. I mean, what else could I do? God, I didn’t find Ben’s body, and I was so hopeful that maybe he was out there. Somewhere. Then I found Vanya’s book, and I knew he was gone. That he had  _ been  _ gone. For years. I couldn’t believe you had to lose both of us. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. 

“Ben was my last hope, you know. I based my emotional stability on a mannequin and math equations for almost forty years. 

“Then the Handler came, and it was terrifying to talk to someone again. That’s probably why my emotions are so shit, you know? I didn’t talk to a real person from thirteen to forty-five. But the Handler came. And she gave me a job. And I acclimated. But all I wanted was to get back to you. 

“So I did. Through hell and high water I scribbled equations and made my way back to you. Only to find myself thirteen again, launched right back into the place where I found my siblings dead bodies. Eight days before it all comes crashing down. 

“So I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving, and for how I’ve treated you all. I’m sorry that this is the end of the world. I’m sorry I won’t be there to bury you this time. No one will. I’m sorry it came to this.

“I’ll see you on the other side, Seance.”

In an instant, the fire enveloped them. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me fall in love with you! follow me on tumblr @and-its-only-us


End file.
